Vex Mobile
This article is under construction and requires more content. You can help our wiki by expanding it Description This app is only available on the App Store for iOS devices and also "Vex" on the play store for your android devices. Vex is finally back! Jump, swing and run your way to the goal portal. Save Cleeshay from the evil General Eric. Race through 40 different stages using parkour and fast reactions. Unlock over 75 epic characters! Beat the millions with global leaderboards. And most of all, don't get too vexed! Main Levels * ★ = Objectives * Difficulty: 1/5 = Very Easy * Difficulty: 2/5 = Easy * Difficulty: 3/5 = Medium * Difficulty: 4/5 = Hard * Difficulty: 5/5 = Very Hard General Eric's Dirty Work Tutorial * Intro: A series by Adam Carl Micheal. Developed by Microwave Games. Meet You and Cleeshay. Oh no! It's Gen.Eric. Daily Stage * Requires: Complete stage 4. * Note: You only have 3 Lives. You can play the bonus stage once per day, so try get as many coins as you can! See-Saws (Act 1) * Requires: Finish the bonus stage. "Four sight" (Act 2) * Requires: Complete stage 8. Circle of Life (Act 3) * Requires: 24 stars and 1 marathon complete or spend 5 ribbons. Circus Act (Act 4) * Requires: Complete stage 16. Unlocked (Act 5) * Requires: 44 stars and 2 marathon complete or spend 5 ribbons. Up in the Sky (Act 6) * Requires: 54 stars and 3 marathon complete or spend 5 ribbons. Hell's Reap (Act 7) * Requires: 60 stars and 4 marathon complete or spend 5 ribbons. Last Stop (Act 8) * Requires: 76 stars and 6 marathon complete or spend 10 ribbons. The Vexation * Requires: Complete stage 36. * Note: You only have 5 Lives. You can play the Vexation once per day. * Stage 37 to 40 is coming soon. Characters Another thing, A new features in Vex Mobile is the characters. These are the characters that change the stick figure's skin. Common Characters * Source: Use common packs or spend 100 coins to spin on character shop. What is your favorite common character? 1. Default 2. Richie 3. Rainbow 4. Shine 5. Rad Red 6. Outrageous 7. Yummy Yellow 8. General Green 9. Baby Blue 10. Violet Vex 11. Pink Playa 12. Polka Dot 13. Red-White White-Red 14. Diamond & Rainbows 15. Checkered 16. Scarlene 17. Shade 18. Shadow 19. Emoji: Yuck! 20. Emoji: Awh! 21. Emoji: Lit! 22. Emoji: Smiley! Uncommon Characters * Source: Use uncommon packs or spend 250 coins to spin on character shop. What is your favorite uncommon character? 23. Bill 24. Sketch 25. Farmer Ted 26. Spike 27. Cloud 28. Ron 29. Lard 30. Miner Stephen 31. Doc 32. Blossom 33. Brodi 34. Master Chef 35. Buzz Buzz 36. Glittery 37. Mi-Cro-Wave 38. Bruiser 39. Pecky 40. Chief 41. Noel 42. Yepi Rare Characters * Source: Use rare packs or spend 1000 coins to spin on character shop. What is your favorite rare character? 43. Moo Moo 44. Agent 45. Twinkle 46. Chewy 47. Jester 48. Woody 49. Rob 50. Cornie 51. Rubber Duck 52. Pirate Pete 53. Clint 54. Tango 55. Plant Life 56. Chill 57. Raymond 58. Jake Ultra Rare Characters * Source: Use ultra rare packs or spend 2500 coins to spin on character shop. What is your favorite ultra rare character? 59. King Vex 60. Alfie 61. Timmy 62. Bolt 63. Mongo 64. Arcanius 65. Bones 66. Big Foot 67. Super Vex 68. Amy 69. Brendan 70. Mankrik Legend Characters * Source: Requires an internet connection and use legend packs or pay to spin on character shop. What is your favorite legend character? 71. Blade 72. VEX Bot 73. Nommoes 74. Sir Vex 75. T-Vex 76. Cleeshay 77. General Eric 78. Adam 79. Billy Unlockable Legend Characters Category:Under construction Category:Spoiler